


Find A Way To Get Through This Together, Babe, I Promise:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Arrests/Busts, Ass-Kicking, Bad Days, Bad News/Bad Days, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Crime Fighting, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Established Relationship, Face Punching, Fainting, Family, Fighting, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Martial Arts, Mild Sexual Content, Poisoning, Poisoning/Radiation Poisoning, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Punching, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slash, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was hoping that the radiation poisoning was getting smaller, but it isn't, What happens when the effects really get him, & Danny is there to help him?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Find A Way To Get Through This Together, Babe, I Promise:

*Summary: Steve was hoping that the radiation poisoning was getting smaller, but it isn't, What happens when the effects really get him, & Danny is there to help him?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Five-O was on a bust of their lifetime, They were tracking their suspects into the jungles of Honolulu, & it paid off, They were fighting their suspects, & they all went down, Commander Steve McGarrett felt a little bit nauseous, But, He waved it off, as he took charge of the scene, & making sure that everyone is all right after the fight.

 

"Hey, Danno, Great tackle there, You are all right ?", He asked his partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, as they met up face to face, "Thanks, Babe, Yep, I am all good", They got their suspects into custody, CSU were taking care of making sure all of the evidence was collected, & preserved, The Others came up to them, all having smiles on their faces.

 

"Great job, Everyone, Great job", Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said, as the native noticed something was wrong with their friend, & boss. He asked with concern, "Steve, Are you okay, Bruddah ?", The Five-O Commander said, "Yeah, I am....", Suddenly his eyes rolled in the back of his head, & he fell to the ground, Captain Lou Grover caught him, & the former SWAT Commander yelled to any officer in particular, "GET THOSE FUCKING MEDICS DOWN HERE, TELL THEM TO HURRY IT UP !!!!", He screamed, as he & Danny got him to the ground, Chin made a rush call to get them there faster, Kono comforted Danny, while Lou & Chin worked on him, til the paramedics could get there.

 

When the medics finally made it, Chin & Lou surrendered, & stepped to the side, so they can work, "It's gonna be okay, Danny, You'll see", & they got the Five-O Commander in the ambulance, & the team sped off to follow them to **_Tripler Medical Center_** , where Steve likes to get treated at. Danny kept praying that his super seal won't give up, & that he would keep on fighting for life.

 

They were directed to a waiting room, & while they were waiting, Dr. Cornett found some meds that could help relieve the pain, & will work better against the radiation poisoning, Once they had Steve stabilized, The Good Doctor was relieved to see Steve regain consciousness, When his vitals were excellent again, He gave him the bad news, that he has stay out of the field forever, or leaving Five-O, Cause if he keeps continuing field work, It could kill him instantly next time. Steve just had tears running down his face, & didn't say a word, & Dr. Cornett left him alone, so he could update the rest of the Five-O Ohana.

 

The rest of the team was in shock, as the doctor told them the awful news, "I am so sorry, I wish I could find a way to change the outcome for him", They nodded, & he left to go do rounds. "Chin & I will go process our suspects at HPD, Make sure that Duke has backup", Kono said, as the ex-surfing pro went to the exit, "We will stop by later, Bring dinner, If you guys want ?", Chin offered, as he went to join his cousin. Lou said, as the big man puts a comforting hand on Danny's shoulder, "I am gonna have Jerry help me go through the evidence, You call us, If you need us, Any of you, Got it ?", The Blond nodded, & thanked him. They left, Steve gave his lover a small smile, as he enters the room, & then just loses it. "Danno....I....", He tried to say through the crying, sobbing, & tears, "Shhh, Baby, I am here, & I am not going anywhere, We will figure & find a way to get through this together, I promise, Okay ?", He said, as he pressed a kiss to the top of his head. The Former Seal just nodded in response, as he relishes his lover's comfort, & they fell asleep, as they snuggled & cuddled against each other.

 

The End.


End file.
